<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and here we are in heaven (at last) by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572350">and here we are in heaven (at last)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet has access to an entire universe of information, yet all she wants is to spend her slice of eternity in the Good Place with Jason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janet (The Good Place)/Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and here we are in heaven (at last)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>We love a canonically nonbinary not-robot not-girl and her extremely, extremely stupid boyfriend!!<p>Title is from "At Last" by Etta James, which I believe is the song they dance to after getting married.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janet has access to an entire universe of information. She knows the full text of every book ever written, drafted or even only thought-of. She knows the plot of every movie, the lyrics to every song, and the secret dreams and wishes of every single individual that has ever lived.</p><p>All that, yet all she wants is to spend her slice of eternity in the Good Place with Jason. His mind works so differently than hers — hilarious, zany chaos that continually manages to surprise and delight her. She’d known what love <em> meant</em>, but he taught her how to <em> feel </em>it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>